


Duo boni adolescentuli

by malurette



Series: Urbi et Orbi [1]
Category: Alix
Genre: Ancient Rome, Drabble Collection, Gen, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Sleeping Together, World Travel, it was a cultural thing you see, it was legal at this time and place, roman calendar, yes they're underage but they're canon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux garçons bien sous tous rapports... pour des Romains d'adoption. Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics Alix/Enak. 1ère vignette : Calendes romaines. 2ème: Aucune fille ne se mettra entre eux. 3ème: Jusqu'au bout du monde. 4ème: La signification d'un baiser ? 5ème: Être désirable. 6ème: Dormir ensemble. <br/>7ème : Jusqu'au bout !!<br/>8ème : Un vœu pour la nouvelle année.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Des dates importantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui définit une date importante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quelques jours de répit  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Alix, Alix/Enak  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "Calendes" + contrainte accessoire "présent" pour 31_jours (19 novembre '06)  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** utilise le calendrier romain  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

L’un comme l’autre, enfants perdus, ignorent la date de leur naissance. Mais qu’importe, ces anniversaires sont rarement célébrés de toute façon ; ça n’intéresse pas grand monde.  
En revanche, Alix garde précieusement la mémoire de leur première rencontre : il a débarqué à Alexandrie au neuvième jour avant les Calendes d’Aprilis, l’année où César vainquit Vercingétorix à Alésia. Celle-ci est une date autrement plus importante !

Aujourd’hui, calcule-t-il, c’est la veille des Ides de Martius et ils viennent juste de rentrer d’un énième voyage en Égypte, pays de leur rencontre et qui reste depuis cher à son cœur.  
Il lui reste donc une décade pour trouver comment fêter dignement l’anniversaire de cette rencontre, en espérant qu’aucun message de César ne leur parviendra d’ici là pour les envoyer une fois de plus à l’autre bout de l’Empire ou plus loin encore.


	2. Jalousie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Enak y veille, aucune fille n'approchera Alix. Ah mais !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jalousie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Enak, Alix, une fille  
>  **Genre :** jaloux !  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Alix + une fille quelconque et Enak qui râle à côté, "jalousie" pour Azalée_Calypso (Noël '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 170

_Non mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette pimbêche qui se mêle de vouloir partager leur bain ?_  
Enak jette un regard affolé à son compagnon : il en sait sans doute plus que lui en matière d’us et coutumes étrangers – après tout Alix sait toujours tout, ou presque !

Et il n’en croit pas ses yeux. Alix semble sur le point de céder à leur hôtesse, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde ! _Son_ Alix est près à se laisser laver par ces mains étrangères ? Le voilà désespéré.

Heureusement, c’est à ce moment qu’Alix se tourne vers lui, cherchant son approbation, et croise ses yeux affligés ; il a le bon goût de refuser l’offre aussi poliment que possible. En faisant de son mieux pour ne pas heurter la jeune fille, et en lui offrant tout de même un regard et un sourire charmeurs.

Au moins, elle se retire, mais le mal est fait : Enak boudera toute la durée du bain ou presque.


	3. Par-delà les océans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ensemble ils iront jusqu'au bout du monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Jusqu'au bout du monde  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Enak/Alix  
>  **Genre :** un pili-poil obsessionel  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Par-delà les océans" pour Sheepnimrauko (Avent ’07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

Depuis qu’à la mort de Josah, le gouverneur d’Alexandrie a fait traverser la mer à Enak pour l’envoyer à Rome rejoindre la seule personne susceptible de vouloir le recueillir : Alix, sa vie a changé du tout au tout.

Il a l’impression d’avoir parcouru le monde entier avec lui, d’avoir traversé toutes les mers, tous les pays du monde connu, et même inconnu. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils ont vécu ensemble des aventures incroyables aux quatre coins du monde.  
Si jamais César chargeait Alix de voguer droit devant lui sur l’océan pour aller jeter un secret dangereux par-delà le rebord du monde, il l’y suivrait sans hésiter un seul instant.


	4. Un baiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un baiser à Rome...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Osculum, basium, suavium_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Alix, Enak  
>  **Genre :** fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « premier baiser » pour Flo_Nelja (Saint-Valentin '08)  
>  **Note :** si-si, j'ai fait des recherches (bon, ultra-rapides et superficielles, mais) sur les types de baisers dans la Rome Antique pour ça !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

César envoie Alix au loin, en mission pour son Empire, et Enak n’a pas le droit de l’accompagner. Trop ennuyeux, inutile de lui faire courir les risques du voyage pour si peu, lui dit-on. Enak rétorque que s’il y a le moindre risque sur ce voyage, il aime autant venir avec Alix ; quitte à se fourrer dans un guêpier, il veut rester avec lui. Et si la mission en elle-même est si ennuyeuse, alors autant qu’il soit là pour le soutenir, non ?

Mais Alix ne veut rien entendre, et Enak, dépité, s’enfuit et ne réapparaît pas de toute la journée.

Au dernier moment, il vient quand même le voir partir. Il a toujours le regard sombre et le front boudeur, et n’ouvre pas la bouche pour lui souhaiter bon voyage.

Quand Alix se penche pour lui donner le baiser d’au-revoir, Enak se dérobe. Au lieu de sa joue, il présente ses lèvres.

Alix les effleure sans faire de difficulté, conscient des soucis qu’il donne à son jeune ami, et de sa tendance à toujours le protéger, comme un enfant, quand lui voudrait être traité comme un égal. Ils n’en ont plus le temps maintenant, mais ils en parleront à son retour.


	5. Sexy ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une question d'attitude...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour de faux, pour de vrai  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Alix, Enak  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu crackesque, un peu louzesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "tu es _sexy_..." pour Camille_Miko lors d'un mème à drabbles (avril '08)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** album _Roma, Roma…_ (qui était sorti depuis peu, à l'époque)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 170

« Allons, beauté. Tu es si désirable, viens donc dans le bois, là- bas… »

En temps normal, ces mots dans la bouche d’Alix seraient un rêve. Mais ça n’est pas Alix, c’est un faune avec un pelage grotesque et une voix qui rappelle à Enak la manière dont certaines filles s’adressent à Alix, souvent. Techniquement, lui-même porte une robe de fille, en ce moment. Et même s’il s’amuse à jouer la comédie, quelque chose ne va pas. Enak craint que ces mots, Alix les adresse à une autre personne.

La pantomime finie, quand ils peuvent enfin ôter perruques et déguisement, Enak confesse :  
« Tu es bien mieux sans ta barbe, quand même. C’est toi à qui on aurait dû donner le rôle de Pan.  
\- Tu es mieux aussi sans cheveux de fille. Mais la robe te va quand même bien. Et ils avaient raison : tu _es_ doué pour le théâtre. »

Enak se répète qu’il déteste être déguisé en fille. Mais malgré ça, les compliments d’Alix lui vont droit au cœur.


	6. Trop grand pour ci, assez grand pour ça...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toutes les raisons du monde pour dormir ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Assez grand pour...   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Alix, Enak  
>  **Genre :** fluff  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « Je peux dormir avec toi ? » pour 31_jours (12 novembre ‘08) ;   
> **Notes :** avec mes remerciements aux gens qui ont documenté et construit les pages consacrées à Alix sur le site _Culture et Débats_ et m’ont rappelé que tiens, Enak n’est pas _que_ une demoiselle-en-détresse !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »  
Dans la grande demeure d’Honorus Galla il y a beaucoup de place ; une chambre pour Alix, une autre pour Enak, d’autres encore pour le reste de la maisonnée :  
« Voyons, nul besoin pour ça.  
\- Nous dormons ensemble quand nous sommes en voyage.  
\- Parce que les circonstances l’exigent. Par manque de place ou par sécurité. »

Et quand ils sont de retour à la civilisation, avec tout confort possible, ils peuvent bien s’en passer, pense Alix.

« C’est que – Enak baisse les yeux – j’y suis habitué maintenant. Jene peux pas dormir tout seul, sans toi. »  
Indulgent, Alix cède. Après tout, se dit-il, Enak est encore un enfant. (Heureusement, pense Enak, il joue encore bien ce rôle !)

Alors qu’il se blottit à ses côtés, il goûte sa chaleur. Enak ne compte pas le déranger, le serrer de trop près, l’empêcher de dormir. Juste être près de lui, l’écouter respirer en s’endormant et le voir près de lui à son réveil. Alix comprend. Il partage cette envie, même si, trop sérieux, il a voulu la faire taire.  
Encore, il compte que ça soit juste pour cette nuit, leur première de retour à Rome après un dangereux périple, pour faire la transition, et qu’ensuite chacun reprenne sa place, rassuré.  
Mais bah, il verra bien demain soir si...  
(Ce qui laisse encore un peu de temps à Enak pour le convaincre que non, il n’est pas trop grand maintenant pour dormir avec lui mais justement assez grand pour choisir de le faire.)


	7. Naufrage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On ne se laissera pas couler si facilement !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Down with this ship_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Alix(/)Enak  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « …avec pertes et fracas! »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Note :** dédicace pour tous les gens qui depuis début septembre ’12 ont tenté de lire _Alix Senator_ et beuglé « my shiiiiip! »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Fracassé par une tempête subite, leur navire prend l’eau de toutes parts. Encore un ou deux paquets de mer et il se brisera définitivement. Plusieurs membres de l’équipage ont déjà été emportés. Ceux qui survivent et s’accrochent encore tentent à toute force d’assembler un radeau de fortune avec les débris à leur portée.

Il n’est plus temps de prier Neptune, Poseidon ou Tiamat. Alix préfère s’arrimer au mat avec son compagnon. Malgré la situation désespérée, il garde encore son assurance :

\- Nous ne coulerons pas avec ce bateau, je te le promets. Et où que nous finissions ensuite, ça sera ensemble.


	8. Alix/Enak - Famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asseoir une position, une image, une famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La famille qu'on a  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Alix  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Alix(/)Enak, mention de Khephren  
>  **Genre :** dispute domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Jacques Martin et ses successeurs, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « bonne résolution » pour muse_random   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** futur spéculatif sur la série principale/pré _Alix Senator_ #1 (incompatible avec la suite, mais tant pis !)  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** euh, je crois qu'il y a des sous-entendus de mpreg derrière ça ? + les persos deviennent cyniques  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Que promets-tu à Janus cette année ?   
\- Écouter enfin les prières de mon majordome et trouver une épouse.  
\- Une épouse !!  
\- Pour engendrer un fils.  
\- Khephren ne te suffit pas ?  
\- Nous aurons bien du mal à justifier son ascendance.   
\- Tu pourrais adopter n’importe quel enfant surnuméraire d’un de tes collègues.   
\- Et je le ferai s’il me naît une fille. Mais pour asseoir ma position politique il me faudrait une famille plus… traditionnelle.   
\- Je préférais nettement quand tu n’étais pas aussi calculateur.  
\- Et moi quand tu n’étais pas si stupidement jaloux.   
\- Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je suis déçu !


End file.
